one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yagyu vs. Sakura Kasugano
The First Round continues as Yagyuu of Senran Kagura (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) takes on Sakura Kasugano of Street Fighters (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar)! Who will win? The umbrella ninja or the Japanese schoolgirl? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. Yagyu was deafeated by Bruno Buccellati in the destroyed dojo. Yagyu got up and Hibari arrives to the aid of the ninja Yagyu: Ugh, wh what happened? Kiriya: Yagyu you're okay now. Yagyu: Wow I never knew that Bruno left the fight exhibition match. Hibari: Yagyu you're alive so when did you start. Yagyu: Bruno and I fight against each other at the Dojo. Asuka and Katsuragi arrives in the Dojo for the message and call out from Kiriya Kiriya: Asuka, Katsuragi Yagyu is okay. Asuka: Kiriya Sensei this is good huh when did it happen. The Red rift opens it sucks both Yagyu and Hibari and closes in but they were stuck inside Katsuragi: Yagyu, Hibari where are you! Sakura Kasugano was walking out of a school in Japan. The water was clear and the sky was perfect. She continued on her way until she sees a red portal in the ally way. Sakura: That's strange. At first Sakura Kasugano tried to ignore it. However the rift came towards her at lightning speed. All she could do was scream. By the time civilians came towards the source, no one was there Like everyone else who had been sucked into the crimson red portals and rifts, Yagyu fell and landed on hard ground. Granted she didn't break her back but that didn't mean that the fall didn't hurt. She groaned in pain as she stood up clutching her back. Yagyu: Ugh, Where am I what is this? ???: You be suprised huh. Yagyu turns around sees the school girl with long black hair with uniform. Yagyu: Where's Hibari? ???: I don't know but I should tell you so I'm Kano Sazanami and what's your name. Yagyu: I'm Yagyu and I am a ninja. Kano: Ah Yagyu I seen you before, So what's the different! Yagyu: Well I was looking for Hibari? ???: YOU ALL ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Kano: Well Yagyu I will see you soon so take care for your fight. Yagyu: I know. Yagyu was teleported outside of a dock and saw a few others, however before she could interact with them, they would run. She felt that the rooftops would be her best option. She continues to leap until she sees a japanese schoolgirl. Yagyu: Perfect! Maybe she can help. She then leaps down towards the brick street. The impact scared Sakura Kasugano. She then started to attack the ninja who blocked the attacks with her umbrella. NO ONE BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cue Tekken 7 - Jungle Outpost) 60 Sakura runs at Yagyuu, who swings her umbrella. Sakura dodges by hitting the road, and gliding towards her legs before uppercutting. Sakura hits Yagyuu with a punches before she trips her. Sakura then leaps up and strikes her with her knees repeatedly before she grab her and slam her to the ground. Not giving her time to catch her breath, Sakura yanks her up by the back of her neck and elbows her before knocking her away. 51 Kasugano jump at Yagyuu while she’s on her back, but the punches are blocked when she opens up her umbrella and sticks it up. Shunting her back, she flips on her feet and closes her umbrella before smacking Sakura’s head. Yagyuu swings her umbrella like a mace and bash Sakura. With a twirl, she kicks her away and throws her umbrella at her, with saw blades out of its top. Spinning on its handle like a top, it drills into Kasugano’s chest before returning to Yagyuu, who uses it to pole-vault over to the school girl and kicks her with both legs. She flies into a wall and recovers. 43 Sakura avoids Yagyuu’s next attack as she falls from the skie with her umbrella held between her feet; she creates a crater in the street. Yagyu swings and shoots black energy at Sakura, who dodges them. Sakura then launches rapid kicks, which appear to hit Yagyu until her body disappears in a puff of smoke. Sakura: Where are you? She reappears behind the school girl and strikes with her umbrella. Yagyu knocks her into the air, where she leaps after her. Yagyu ignites her umbrella in flames as she strikes her opponent. Yagyuu spins rapidly in place, and a large cyclone of water forms around her. As a squid forms above her, the cyclone carries her up where both she and the monster strike Sakura rapidly. 32 Sakura Kasugano falls to the ground, but is quick to recover. She instantly walks backwards, panicking. Sakura: What is that thing!!!! Yagyu leaps at Sakura, gliding through the air. Sakura kicks at the umbrella, stopping the attack cold. Sakura punches her repeatedly in the back before kicking her. Sakura charges after her, and shooting a fireball. Soon the sound of fists flying is heard as Sakura finished by tossing Yagyu. 28 Sakura walks away, Yagyu pulls out a scroll from her shirt and it unravels; bathed in a bright light, she emerges on top of her giant squid... while wearing a bikini. Sakura: Oh come on. Yagyu squid swings its tentacles and launches ice everywhere, which Kasugano barely dodges. Sakura then gets some elevation and strikes Yagyu in the head before a tentacle reaches up and grabs her, and slams her back down on the brick street. 18 Sakura jumps into an ally way to flee from the squids. Yagyu and her squid hover, and narrow their eyes when two of Sakura's fist slowly appear. In a split second, the squid and and schoolgirl are engaged in a furious battle, with fists and tentacles flying. The two fight with equal strength that shakes the ground of the street. Until a fireball appears out of nowhere. 8 Sakura: Bye!!! Sakura Kasugano then sends the ninja falling towards the ground as she hits hard to the ground. 6 Yagyu then noticed that her umbrella was near her and that she needs to time it perfectly. Sakura was going to kick her when pink smoke appears. She tries to find her until a tap came. 1 Yagyu: Check Mate! Yagyu hits Sakura Kasugano in the face with her umbrella, sending the Japanese schoolgirl back. K.O!!! Sakura Kasugano then slams into a building and slumped up against it. Yagyu then kneed to the ground as the wounds of battle came. ???: HERE YOU GO A green aura appeared and healed up her wounds and equipment. She tried to find out more as many questions flow through her brain. Results ???: What an interesting display. Those tentacles do look terror inducing for some of our competitors. However your going to need more than just squids and luck to beat me. Or not!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! This melee’s winner is Yagyu (Cue I'll Make Sure to Protect You!) Winning Combatant: Yagyu: 9 Sakura Kasugano: 1 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!! Special thanks to Finnmcmissilecar for this amazing introduction to this fight. Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:'Street Fighter vs Senran Kagura' themed One Minute Melees